Doppelganger
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: Tsuna and Natsu had more important things to worry about than Reborn. One worried about where their dad was and the other about how to kill the other. Reborn just kept forgetting which one was which.


**Doppleganger**

**Summary:** Tsuna and Natsu had more important things to worry about than Reborn. One worried about where their dad was and the other about how to kill the other. Reborn just kept forgetting which one was which.

**Author's Note:**An idea I felt like writing. Might continue it every once in a while. I still have Namimori Gods to finish after all.

**Chapter 1**

When Reborn arrived in Namimori in order to train the future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he very intently wanted to hurt Iemitsu for giving him wrong information.

He saw two young boys in the Sawada household. Two identical twins. He didn't have the highest opinion of the External Advisor of the Vongola and Head of the CEDEF, but surely the man couldn't possibly get wrong having two children instead of just one, no matter how similar they were.

He came to the understanding that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the eldest and the youngest was one Sawada Natsuyoshi. He also came to understand that the younger twin, for some reason wanted to kill the older one but was too pathetic to manage it.

So far in the day, Natsuyoshi had tried to push Tsunayoshi down the stairs but had ended up falling down himself. He had also pushed him into an incoming car only for his brother to come out of the whole ordeal without a single scratch. Hyper Intuition, perhaps?

The older Sawada twin just took calmly everything that happened. Unmuted but kind, he brushed off every single attempt and continued with their day. How weird…

Something about both twins seemed off for some reason, but otherwise there simply was nothing to be said. Both of them were terrible students, terrible at sports and the younger was abnormally clumsy.

So when he introduced himself to the family he had very little idea of what to expect.

"I'm your new hometutor, Reborn." He told the younger Sawada.

"Oh wow, how young!" Nana exclaimed excited.

The younger twin looked tired, confused and frustrated, but otherwise didn't say much. While the other one quipped, "You're a baby. How do you expect me to believe you can be a hometutor? Go back to your parents, little boy."

He kicked the older twin in the stomach and twisted his arm behind his back. The boy cried out in pain and twisted to avoid further pain. Reborn smirked, he loved to hear the pain of those who dared to treat him badly.

The younger one, for the first time in the whole two days since Reborn knew him had a small smile and a hopeful look in his eyes. Reborn was starting to wonder just what situation he was in.

"Meet me in your room."

Reborn had thought that one of them was a mist user that had disguised himself as one of the brothers to tried and get rid of the real Vongola heir or protect him from potential kidnappers, but the older brother did not disperse when being hit, despite his weird aura, and the younger felt clearly like Sky flames.

He didn't understand, but he was the greatest hitman in the world for a reason and he would come down to the end of this.

The two boys entered the room.

"The real reason I am here is to train one of you to become a mafia boss to the Vongola Family."

The difference between the teens couldn't have been more obvious when he noticed their reactions. The younger Sawada immediately began shaking his head, "No, I don't want to be a mafia boss!" While the older twin cocked his head to the side in interest, "Mafia?"

The older one had a downright mischievous look in his eyes, "Does this mean _he_ works for the mafia?"

Reborn cocked his head to the side, "Who? Your father?"

At the satisfied grin, he could feel very eerie vibes going down his spine, the younger twin picked him up, ran full speed out the room and into the bathroom before closing the door. He locked the door and turned to Reborn, "Don't tell him where Dad is!"

Reborn was officially worried, "What's going on?"

Natsuyoshi had a wild look in his eyes filled with desperation, "I don't know. It just appeared one day and took over my life. My mom just saw him and suddenly I have a new brother. Next thing I know, I don't even own my own name and this thing is looking for Dad. And… and…"

Reborn slapped him to avoid the kid entering a nervous breakdown. "Start from the beginning and leave nothing out."

_It started as a shadow._

_I could see it from the corner of my eye._

_I ignored it but before I knew what was happening, it was a person._

_I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. No one else could see it and no one really would have believed me either._

_I ignored it hoping it would go away but it just kept becoming more and more solid._

_Until one day, my mom started to see him too. She thought it was a ghost and I didn't know what to think._

_Next she was convinced it was a cousin that had come to live with us._

_She wrote him into the Namimori along with me._

_A week later, he was my brother and slowly after that I became Natsuyoshi instead of Tsunayoshi._

"And that's how it happened." Tsuna summarized.

"I said, leave nothing out." Reborn growled bringing out a chainsaw. Tsuna screeched in fright and cowered to the furthest corner away from him.

Reborn sighed and put it away somehow, "I'll look into the situation a bit more before taking measures about it. For now, I have to complete my mission into turning you into a worthy successor to the Vongola Famiglia."

"But I don't want to—" Tsuna broke himself off with a screech at the reappearance of the chainsaw.

Tsuna bit his lip before nodding, "Fine. I'll… I'll do what you say, if… if you help me get rid of that thing."

Reborn hummed pleasantly, "Good, good. You'll be glad to know that I am the greatest hitman in the world. I have an 100% success rate, you know."

Tsuna's eyes brightened with tears as he smiled, his body sagging in utter relief.

"Well then," Reborn continued bringing out his chainsaw again, "get going Dame-Tsuna. I won't stand for you being late."

"Yes!" Tsuna pretty much screamed as he left the bathroom, tears still flowing down his cheeks as he tripped over himself trying to comply with Reborn's order.

Reborn smiled in amusement before turning to the other twin, if that's what he could call him. "Don't be a nuisance to me, Natsuyoshi or whatever your name is, and I'll be kind enough to finish you off quickly."

The young man with his new student's face smiled with utter confidence, "Good luck. I hope you and Tsunayoshi get along well. Really well, in fact." He picked up his and Tsuna's bag and headed downstairs to catch up with Tsuna.

"I'm leaving!" Came his call.

Somehow, Reborn was slightly less confident about killing the intruder than he was before.

"Cocky brat."


End file.
